To increase player enjoyment and excitement, and to increase the popularity of gaming devices, gaming device manufacturers constantly strive to provide players with new types of gaming devices that attract the player and keep the player entertained.
Many gaming devices generate and display symbols in response to a wager by a player. For example, certain gaming devices employ a plurality of reels, wherein the reels each have a plurality of symbols. These gaming devices enable a player to place a wager on one or more paylines associated with symbol positions. One or more of the symbols on each of the reels are independently generated from symbols on each of the other reels to provide a combination of symbols displayed at the symbol positions. A single activation of the set of reels typically leads to a single display of symbols arranged along the paylines to be evaluated for any awards. If a winning symbol or winning combination of symbols is generated and displayed at the symbol display positions along a wagered-on payline, an award is provided to the player for that payline. If a winning symbol or combination of symbols is not generated and displayed at the symbol display positions along a wagered on payline, no award is provided to the player for that payline.
Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Players are also attracted to gaming devices that provide new game schemes and interactive features including different ways of determining awards associated with winning symbol combinations or different types of triggering events. Therefore, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new game schemes and features for gaming devices which include new and different ways of evaluating generated symbols. A continuing need thus exists to provide new and exciting gaming systems, devices, and methods.